Small offset printing presses available on the marketplace under the names A. B. Dick, Multi graph and Hamada hold about 4000 sheets of paper at a time. This is a serious restriction if large runs of paper, for example, 20,000 sheets, or more are to be printed. The printing press must be turned off while being loaded with paper, which results in printing press down-time. Approximately ten minutes is required to load approximately 4,000 sheets of paper into a press. Thus, if about 20,000 sheets of paper must be printed, the press will be idle for a total of forty minutes while it is being loaded with approximately 4,000 sheet batches during four stages. There is a need for an apparatus which can reduce the press down-time.